wow_hits_predictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
WOW Hits 2017 Review
This Is A Tutorial on how to do a review Step 1: List down all the tracks(bonus and deluxe bonuses included!)Eg: 8.Breathe-Jonny Diaz 1.Flawless-MercyMe 2.Just Be Held-Casting Crowns 3.Good Good Father-Chris Tomlin 4.If We're Honest-Francesca Battistelli 5.Grace Wins-Matthew West 6.My Story-Big Daddy Weave 7.Same Power-Jeremy Camp 8.Breathe-Jonny Diaz 9.Remember-Passion(ft Brett Younker and Melodie Malone) 10.Tell Your Heart To Beat Again-Danny Gokey 11.Slow Down-Nichole Nordeman 12.Deliverer-Matt Maher 13.Prodigal-Sidewalk Prophets 14.One True God-Steven Curtis Chapman 15.Guilty-Newsboya BONUS 16.Everything Comes Alive-WE ARE MESSENGERS BONUS DELUXE 17.Unashamed-Building 429 18.Joy Of The Lord-Rend Collective 19.Be One-Natalie Grant Disc Two 1.Feel It-tobyMac(ft Mr Talkbox) 2.It's Not Over Yet(The Encore)-for KING AND COUNTRY 3.The River-Jordan Feliz 4.Trust In You-Lauren Daigle 5.Lift Your Head Weary Sinner-Crowder 6.Diamonds-Hawk Nelson 7.Happiness-NEEDTOBREATHE 8.Your Words-Third Day 9.Say The Word-Hillsong UNITED 10.You Are Loved-Stars Go Dim 11.Fierce-Jesus Culture 12.Real Love-Y&F 13.Exhale-Plumb 14.What You Want-Tenth Avenue North 15.The God I Know-Love & The Outcome BONUS 16.Chain Breaker-Zach Williams 17.Song of My Father-Urban Rescue DELUXE BONUS 18.Alone-Hollyn 19.Limitless-Colton Dixon 20.Live It Well-Switchfoot Step 2:Review It Now, on to the review. Alright, Flawless by MercyMe was expected here, as it did not make WOW Hits 2016(with their song "Greater" instead).It is also popular. Just Be Held by Casting Crowns is nice, I like it. Good Good Father was expected as well, though at a lower position(like 5). If We're Honest is good. Grace Wins, by Matthew West was popular, so it was here. My Story, by Big Daddy Weave , is both nice and popular, and also one of my favourite songs in WOW Hits 2017. WOW Hits is doing well on the second page of the songbook. Same Power has a beautiful melody. Breathe is also one of my favourites here(like My Story).Remember is a good song, but just wasn't popular. The songs Tell Your Heart To Beat Again and Slow Down(Tracks 10 and 11) are nice. Deliverer, by Matt Maher was good(though people expected Matt's 'Abide With Me'. Prodigal, One True God and Guilty are great tracks, but the songs Prodigal and One True God were not very popular.) New band WE ARE MESSENGERS makes an appearance with their song Everything Comes Alive. uilding 429's Unashamed wasn't expected to be a deluxe track, but wasn't as popular as their songs Press On, Where I Belong and Impossible. Joy of The Lord by Rend Collective wasn't really expected here. Natalie Grant has also made a comeback like Jonny Diaz with her song called Be One. Feel It by tobyMac, It's Not Over Yet ,The River, and Trust In You were all very popular tracks. Chains wasn't as popular as songs like Diamonds and Happiness but still gained a spot at 5th.Diamonds and Happiness were great tracks. Your Words wasn't very popular, I am still thinking "Why is it at 8th?" Say The Word is good. You Are Loved was a surprise, it made WOW Hits 2016 as well.(I guess it made WOW Hits 2017 is because it is popular.)Fierce was also a surprise. I didn't expect it here. Real Love is popular,so it deserved a spot. Exhale and What You Want were popular tracks, but they were the bottom tracks(I think WOW Hits is based on popularity and how powerful the song is.) The God I Know was here because it was also popular. Chain Breaker was good,yet it made WOW Hits 2018 at track 2 due to popularity. Song of My Father, Alone, Limitless and Live It Well are all great tracks. Step 3:Make what you would have done. Disc One 1.Good Good Father-Chris Tomlin 2.My Story-Big Daddy Weave 3.Breathe-Jonny Diaz 4.Just Be Held-Casting Crowns 5.Same Power-Jeremy Camp 6.Flawless-MercyMe 7.Grace Wins-Matthew West 8.Come To The Table Sidewalk Prophets 9.Guilty-Newsboys 10.Tell Your Heart To Beat Again-Danny Gokey 11.Slow Down-Nichole Nordeman 12.Deliverer-Matt Maher 13.Be One-Natalie Grant 14.One True God-Steven Curtis Chapman 15.If We're Honest Francesca Battistelli BONUS 16.How Can It Be-Lauren Daigle BONUS DELUXE 17.Remember-Passion 18.Everything Comes Alive-WE ARE MESSENGERS 19.Joy of The Lord-Rend Collective Disc Two 1.It's Not Over Yet-for KING AND COUNTRY 2.Feel It-tobyMac 3.Happiness-NEEDTOBREATHE 4.Exhale -Plumb 5.Diamonds-Hawk Nelson 6.Real Love-Y&F 7.The River-Jordan Feliz 8.Lift Your Head Weary Sinner(Chains)-Crowder 9.Limitless-Colton Dixon 10.What You Want Tenth Avenue North 11.Your Words-Third Day 12.Unashamed-Building 429 13.The God I Know-LOVE & The Outcome 14.Say The Word-Hillsong UNITED 15.You Are Loved-Stars Go Dim BONUS 16.Fierce-Jesus Culture 17.Alone-Hollyn BONUS DELUXE 18.Sound of The Saints-Audio Adrenaline 19.Live It Well Switchfoot 20.Chain Breaker-Zach Williams (Note;that other list was by my brother)